


Merry-fucking-Christmas

by Reagy_Jay



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days
Genre: Blood, Jason Todd Deserves Happiness, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd Swears, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Merry Christmas, Swearing, and puts them in a sack, heads in a sack, jason Todd decapitates criminals heads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reagy_Jay/pseuds/Reagy_Jay
Summary: Merry Christmas for the ones who celebrate it, Hope everyone is having a nice day and stay safe !!!
Kudos: 32





	Merry-fucking-Christmas




End file.
